


still i tug at your line (i'm a fish on your hook)

by anandrew



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxceit - Freeform, Anxceitmus, Dark Sides-Centric (Sanders Sides), Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamorous Sides (Sanders Sides), Polyamory, Smut, demus - Freeform, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anandrew/pseuds/anandrew
Summary: remus walks in on janus masturbating & they reminisce over a mutual ex.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, anxceit, anxceitmus - Relationship, demus - Relationship, dukeceit - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	still i tug at your line (i'm a fish on your hook)

a knock on the door made janus’ hips pause briefly, only for the pedestrian realization that remus was on the other side to cross his mind, spurring the slow & indulgent movement back into action.

“what,” janus said typically, just loud enough to be heard through the wall, though the word was less enunciated & more a gasp.

remus carelessly walked in, sparing a glance at the partially uncovered lump under the blanket, only taken aback by the sight of skin. the urge to sink his teeth into the flesh & hear janus yelp was almost overwhelming.

“what’cha dooooin’?” he sang, throwing himself down on the cushions of the chaise lounge as though he couldn’t see the signature paced movement of his partner pleasing himself against a pillow.

“nothin’,” janus lilted back, soft & mellifluous moans punctuating the back of his throat each time he’d try to catch his breath. 

“oh yeah?” remus chuckled, never one to lower his voice to the mood of the room, though janus was quite used to that. he shifted, raised his chin to peak at janus’ bare shoulder again & made a sound of his own intrigue. “need some help, deedee?”

“no,” janus sighed delicately, squeezing the pillow between his legs, fluctuating knuckles gripping the cotton case. 

remus grunted, betraying the deep frown of disappointment setting on his lips. “fine,” he mumbled in a way that made janus snicker before sucking in a ragged breath through his teeth. remus went silent then, happy enough to at least listen, he guessed, though being still & quiet was difficult for intrusive thoughts, especially with a hardon. 

“what’cha thinking about?” remus asked masochistically, knowing the answer wouldn't be _you_ from the simple fact that he was over here & janus was over there - unless janus was just being sadistic, in that case --

“virgil,” he sighed wistfully, eyelids fluttering against a memory. remus deflated, though not very much. that was fantasy he could relate to, indulge even. again he shifted, his own hands kneading at the fabric on his thighs. 

“jeez, you still think about him? it’s been like, what? three years, dee? ” remus asked, like he didn’t also still think about it three years later.

“sometimes,” janus admitted, the second half of the word breaking as he pressed harder into the pillow. remus’ mind raced with a dozen different memories, but ever-present was the focal point of virgil’s hands; holding his wrists down with no give, plastered against his mouth even when his teeth would bite for freedom, strong enough to pin his hips, drag them forward --

janus moaned, the sound cutting off into the mattress. remus blinked. janus’ hips had started grinding faster.

“was he rough with you?” remus asked eagerly.

“sometimes,” janus repeated after a deep & shaky breath. his rhythm slowed purposefully, feeling himself pearl against the cotton already. his eyes squinted open to stare at the wall. “sometimes he was gentle.”

“ew,” remus scrunched his nose out of habit, “boring.” janus snorted.

“not like _gentle,_ gentle, dummy,” he elaborated, shifting against the pillow. he untucked it from between his legs & folded it beneath him as he turned, propping himself up on his elbows only a couple inches like he was taking the pillow from behind with shallow, lackadaisical strokes. 

“sometimes he’d hold me like this,” janus wrapped his arms around the shape like it was his own slim waist, “he’d bury his face in my neck & i’d feel his teeth.” he hummed a breathy moan, mindlessly rubbed his cheek against the sheets. “i could always tell he wanted to bite down.”

“but he didn’t?” remus’ face crumbled distastefully. “why not?” he asked, like not acting on impulse & whims was completely incomprehensible.

“mm,” janus mused before turning his head to smile-smirk across the room. “i think he was afraid, or maybe intimidated.” remus snorted & rolled his eyes.

“coward.” 

“yeah,” janus laughed melodically before sighing & turning back to the wall. “but it wasn’t always gentle.” he whispered, letting his eyelids close again. “other times,” janus inhaled, he throbbed against the memory coursing through his blood. “other times he’d get so sick of my lecturing or banter, my lying or maybe just the sound of my voice that he’d grab me so hard, my hat would fall off,” his tone sounded mockingly offended before resuming it’s nostalgic timbre. “he’d force me to my knees & the next thing i’d know,” janus hissed another breath, voice pitching as his hips thrust into the pillow faster than he had realized. 

“next thing you’d know?” remus pressed, his hand placating the discomfort in his pants through the fabric. his mind ran off with the imagery, not needing anymore prompting despite asking; holding janus by the back of his head, knotting at the roots of his hair, other hand prying his jaw open with hasty fingers, ramming his hips forward until janus gagged, _take it all deedee, i know you can --_

“he’d be down my throat already,” janus managed before a louder moan overtook him, the soft give of the pillow becoming more frustrating than pleasing. the sound elicited a swear from remus as he watched his partner’s hand covertly reach down. his vivid imagination pictured a palm upturned against the cotton, cupped & steady as janus’ hips rocked into it.

“dee,” remus hazarded, licking his lips as the cushions beneath him grew increasingly less comfortable. he paused, unsure if janus could even hear him over the soft & euphonic simpering pouring into the mattress. 

grinding into his own hand was significantly better than the pillow. with each thrust his mouth watered, the mattress dampened & his palm slickened. fingers twitched, aching to close around himself & tug the last few inches of his orgasm into being. virgil’s voice taunted him, the next part of the memory playing out silently in janus head; _what’re you doing, touching yourself? jacking off to being shut up? is that what you want, to be shut the fuck up?_

“haa--” janus wailed, the sound shivering like a laugh as he turned his head to see remus struggling to contain himself. “oh honey,” he paused, tone teasing. “still want to help?” a hand released the sheet to reach out towards his partner.

“mhm,” remus attempted to hum, though it strained more like a plea. “can i?” janus smiled & nodded; by the time he shifted on his side remus was climbing into the bed, all at once taking janus in his arms as lips swallowed his surprised squeak.

“dee,” remus moaned, rubbing the harsh fabric glued to his cock via his anticipatory precum against janus’ bare length. he panted against remus’ mouth, the demand of his partner’s hands against his back curving it as his own tangled fondly through his curly hair. remus was rough in a different way from virgil, a fast & merciless way that had fingers prying him open before he could even bother responding. janus squirmed, hips pressing for friction as remus prodded him loose with a finger that immediately felt too big; though that wasn’t remus’ fault, it was his littlest finger & the best he could do. janus gasped, remus distracted him with sharp teeth that did less grazing than urgently burying into the bare shoulder that had taunted him so. janus hissed in a breath as he burned, fingers pulling hard at remus’ roots, head cast back; unintentionally baring his throat that displayed a pulse so hurried, it thudded through his skin. 

“re,” janus whined as the finger inside him curled & began rubbing his prostate at a rate that quickly became too much. “re,” the word was shrill now as his hands fell to remus’ shoulders, fingers digging for give.

janus’ sounds were much more than music to his ears; his own heartbeat was too loud, he wanted to take in, to memorize every note. remember the taste of janus’ skin yielding against his teeth, the quivering against his finger, the straining of another being pushed in beside it & the yelp he finally got to hear. delicious, every part, each spurring a dozen more fantasies playing out at the same time.

remus dug his fingers deeper, separated them until janus’s entrance was taunt, not tight. he then pried himself off, kneeled between his partners legs that stayed raised, bent at the knee, shaking. janus rested a hand against his lips, poised to muffle the loud sounds he knew were to come. remus quickly pulled his leggings down enough to line himself up. as his body fell back on top with hands either side janus’ head, he entered, stretching him in a way no amount of fingers could have prepared him for.

“he’s bigger than me,” remus grunted against janus’ ear as his partner’s yell quieted to cries that pitched with the beginning of each thrust. “did you yell when he fucked you too, dee?”

janus’ vision swam, arm flung above turned to find comfort in gripping the sheet there. he shook his head, recalling the soft way he would whimper against virgil’s collarbone, nibble the skin there as he was fingered into submission, unable to lift his head. his entire body had throbbed by the time virgil entered him, everything felt delectably numb.

“no?” remus echoed the movement before laughing breathlessly. “guess he was better than me, huh?” janus sucked in a breath, attempted to shake his head again as much as he attempted to enunciate that _no, virgil wasn’t better, just different_ but he knew if he were to pull his hand away from his mouth, his tongue would only have more lewd & violent moans. janus bit down on the traitorous thing & willed his consciousness to get a hold of itself. the hand on his mouth was removed & found its home back in remus’ hair.

“idiot,” he spat, sounding as threatening as he looked; face flushed, eye teary, & lips trembling. the insult made remus laugh again but janus was wholly unamused as he all at once pushed remus on his back, following along & then straddling his partner. 

“you’re,” janus started, letting his hips sink back, letting remus sink deeper inside him with the action. his eyes fluttered shut. “you’re just different,” he explained, inhaling slowly as he forced himself to relax around remus. his exhale came with a delicate sound. remus reached forward, unable to keep his hands to himself; they rested on janus’ hips for a second before they were peeled off. taken by the wrists, janus leaned forward & pinned them above remus’ head. he stared down at his partner as his hips lifted, thighs shaking, before beginning to ride remus slowly but deliberately. 

“besides, he never let me top.” janus smirked, knowing that if it were up to remus, that’s how it’d always be.

remus moaned as janus rode him, gaze unwavering on his partner’s despite the obscene noises pouring from his mouth. janus was going so slow but god, he was so tight, it felt so good, he could hardly just lay there. janus was so pretty on top of him, he needed to reach out, touch his lips --

“do you want me to top or not?” janus patronized, pushing remus’ wrists down harder against the bed when they had begun to struggle. 

“i do, it’s just hard to sit still,” remus whined, pouting. “especially when you’re going so slow.” his legs twitched, knees bent to the side, unbent, bent, unbent.

“stop backseat topping,” janus taunted, squeezing his wrists as he leaned down to shut remus up with a kiss that only made him moan impatiently.

janus decided to pick up his speed, not at all influenced by remus’ hips bouncing like a kid about to throw a temper tantrum. he exhaled a low sound against remus’ mouth, grinding down in a circular way that rubbed his cock against his partner’s stomach, the friction making his head swim again. 

“dee,” remus gasped, fingers grasping for anything to hold onto as his hips ached.

janus hummed in response, not a questioning tone but one of enjoyment as remus anguished for his orgasm. pulling his mouth off of remus’, he rested their foreheads together enough to see his partner’s face; scrunched & torn between pain & pleasure, fighting to keep his eyes open. fondness curved his lips as he rode remus quickly then, a pace that had immodest sounds threatening on janus’ tongue once more. 

“dee!” remus gasped again, panic creeping into his tone as his arms strained against janus’ hands, eyes searching janus’ almost frantically as the pleasure threatened to surmount him.

“shhh,” janus breathed, amused yet struggling to keep his own voice even enough to sound at all consoling. he released remus’ wrists but only to tangle their fingers together, remus’ immediately latching on as though his life were at stake.

“go ahead, moosey,” janus whispered against remus’ lips, eliciting a whine that grew into several distraught & disjointed cries as remus came. there was nothing melodic nor graceful about remus’ sounds, but janus thought them delightful anyway. as remus’ orgasm ended with him huffing, janus pushed himself up, the slickness inside him allowing his hips to sink deeper. remus choked out a noise of overstimulation as janus angled him for his own pleasure & finally wrapped a hand around his own cock. 

“just a moment, sweetie,” janus mumbled as remus struggled, legs going numb with pleasure as his other hand clasped over his mouth. in a few gentle strokes & with some artful grinding against the tip of remus’ cock, janus came more than a moment later, though remus wasn’t going to complain about the sight nor sounds.

janus’ hand continued on himself for a few seconds as his ragged breathing calmed. with his hips having gone still, remus gave a couple whimpers as his body became torn between relaxing or staying hard for a second round. before he could allude to either, janus slipped off him neatly, leaning against his chest as he reached for some tissues tucked in his bedside drawer.

“dee,” remus hummed contently, arms wrapping loosely around his partner as janus quickly tossed the refuse with a vague look of disgust. 

“yes, darling,” he murmured complacently, falling onto his side to press softly into remus’, head gingerly resting on his chest. remus pressed his nose into janus’ hair, nuzzled briefly before squeezing him gently. 

“i love you.”

“disgusting,” janus snorted affectionately, making remus laugh. he turned his face to kiss his partner’s chest before pushing himself up & over remus’ body, stealing the blanket agilely & wrapping it around his shoulders. “even virgil knew better than to say that,” he teased, turning his head to poke a tongue out playfully.

“yeah, well,” remus groaned as he sat on the edge of janus’ bed, owning his full nudity unabashedly. “he’s not the disgusting one after all,” he retorted, beaming with pride.

“isn’t that the truth,” janus snarked as he leaned in to press one last kiss to remus’ mouth; the most gentle yet as a pair of boxers were mindlessly tugged on.


End file.
